Violet eyes, red blood
by Indianwolfhelper
Summary: Matthiew and Gilbert live together. they're looking after their friend Kura. the three of them have a close bond. but what happens when Kura breaks up with her boyfriend, Ivan and almost gets killed?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- the first time

**Hey! Welcome to my new story! This one is a PrusCan with me as an other character. Enjoy! **

I had been living with them for two days. They were my friends and hadn't asked any questions, simply taking me into their house and taken care of me. They were Mathew Williams and Gilbert Beilschmidt. Both were two years older than me, but the three of us had been friends for a long time. I met Gil first, that one day in 5th grade... _it was the end of the day. I hurried to grab my backpack and leave. I lived a short ways away from the school so I walked. But as usual, as soon as I set foot on the playground, they were there. The group of boys who had been making my life hell since forever. One of them grabbed my backpack and pushed me down. As I lay in the dirt, I felt the kicking start. Covering my head with my hands, I just lay there. I had learned the hard way what fighting back did-it made it worse. But then a voice cut through the numbness I had let envelop my brain. "Stop! Leaver her alone! If you don't back off right now, you'll have to deal with me." I felt the kicking stop, and heard the boys fleeing. Opening my eyes, I saw him looking at me. The concern was clear in his eyes. "Here," he said offering me his hand. I took it, and he pulled me to my feet. Wincing, I felt the bruises that covered my body. He looked me over, my torn shirt and jeans, the holes in my sneakers, the blood in my mouth which I spat out, the grungy backpack that I picked up and slung over my shoulder. "I know this will sound stupid, but are you ok?" I nodded, and then when I tired to walk, ended up almost falling. The boy caught me and led me to a bench where he sat beside me. It about then I found my voice again. "Thank you helping me." He nodded. "It was nothing. I mean I couldn't just stand there and let them kick the crap out of you. I'm Gilbert by the way. Gilbert Beilschmidt." he held out his hand. Taking it, I said, "I'm Kura. Nice to meet you." Looking me over, he asked, "Kura how old are you?" _

"_I'm 10. And you?" He nodded. "That explains it. I'm 12. Where do you live?" I looked away and didn't answer. Gilbert looked like a nice kid. I didn't want to risk losing his protection. So I didn't answer. He was abrupt to ask again, when another boy called out to him. "Hey Gil! We gotta go if we want to have time to hang out at the Diner before we go home!" Gilbert turned to me. "will you be ok getting home?" nodding I picked up my bag and started walking. "Yeah." He walked over and joined his friend calling back over his shoulder, "I'll see you around, Kura!" And with that he walked away with his friend. _

Ever since that day, Gil would meet me outside my classroom to walk me out of school. I felt guilty at first because it made him get home later, but he said he didn't mind. However, once we got a block away from my house, I would make him leave. I didn't want him to see that I was an orphan. However, one day he followed me home. The next day, he asked why I didn't tell him. _He met me at the end of the day, like usual, however the first thing he said to me was "why didn't you tell me you were an orphan?" I blushed and looked down. "I didn't want you to hate me." He put his arm around my shoulders. "Kura, I could never hate you. Please, you can always tell me anything." I nodded. Then suddenly his friend was there. "Hey. Matt, I'd like you to meet, Kura. Kura, this is my friend Matt. The other boy nodded shyly. "It's nice to meet you." The tow of them began walking me home. For the first time, I didn't make them leave me at the halfway point. They walked me all the way to the orphanage. _ Form that day on, the three of us have been together. Even now that they've graduated, their door has always been open to me. Matt is going to collage to be a psychologist, and Gil is training to be a cop. I have two years of school left to finish. I also have a boyfriend, Ivan Braginski. And that's why I'm hiding out with Gil and Matt. I'm loath to put them in danger, but I need their help. I need them to protect me form Ivan. Because Ivan is dangerous.

**And that concludes Chapter one! Hahahhaha I'm so evil, I left you on a cliff hanger! Chapter 2 will be out as soon as I can get it. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY? THE WORLD MUST BE ENDING! Anyways, welcome to Chapter 2! Hopefully you'll like this as much as the last one... If not I'm sorry, blame Ivan. **

** CHAPTER 2- Ivan Braginski**

I slam my locker shut and walk down the hall. I'm trying to avoid my boyfriend. I've wanted to break up with him for a while, but I'm scared about what will happen when I do. You see Ivan abuses me. He frequently looses his temper. One he almost put me in the hospital. That's when I knew that I needed to get out. I'd managed to drag myself to Matt and Gil's place. They'd taken me in, and patched me up. Since then I've been living with them. Matt drives me to school, and Gil picks me up. They don't know about Ivan yet. I hope to never have to tell them. I'm heading to meet Gil now, when I see _him_ walking towards me. The hallway is empty, and there's no where to run. It's now or never. He approaches me slowly. "Kura! It's been a long time, da?" he asks me in his heavy Russian accent. "Where have you been?" His voice is a threat. I try to swerve around him, but he grabs my arm. "Not so fast. You must answer my question." His voice is as cold as the Russian winter, and dangerous as a knife. I stay silent. He slaps me. "Answer my question, damnit," he growls. Finally I work up the courage to say, "Ivan, it's over." He takes a step back his eyes narrowing. "What did you say?" his voice has gotten colder. "I said it's over. You've hit me for the last time. Goodbye." Suddenly I'm on the ground with Ivan sitting on my chest raining blows on my face, arms, legs, back, anything within his reach. Then just like that time in 5th grade, Gilbert is there pulling Ivan off me. "This isn't over. I will have my revenge." Ivan growled as he stalked off. Gil helps me up. "Are you ok?" I try to stand on my own and end up falling over. Gil catches me and carries me into the car. "Who was that? And what did you do to make him beat you like that?" I sighed. Id hoped I would never have to tell them about Ivan but... "That was my boyfriend Ivan. I broke up with him because he is abusive." Gil nods. "Why didn't you tell us?" We've reached the car. Gil opens the passenger door, sets me in then walks around and slides into the driver's seat. "I didn't want to put you in danger. Ivan is unpredictable." My excuse sounds lame, even to me. "Us? What about you?" He starts the car, and we head towards home. "I thought I could handle him. I did in 5th grade." Yes, Ivan was one of the boys who had beaten me up back then. Gil just sighs. "Well I know, and I'm telling Matt when he gets home. The papers got finalized today, you're officially our daughter." Gil and Matt have been dating for a long time, and they plan on getting married as soon as I leave school, but they wanted to adopt me. "That's great!" I hug him. He laughs. "Anyways, we're going out to dinner tonight to celebrate. Ludwig, Feliciano, Arthur and Alfred will be there as well." Ludwig is Gil's younger brother and Feli is his boyfriend. Al is Matt's twin brother and Arthur is his husband. Soon we pull up to the house, a modest two-story blue one with three bedrooms and two full baths as well as a two car garage. He pulls in to the garage. Matt's car is gone. He must still be at school. Gil gets out and then helps me out of the car. He carries me to the downstairs bathroom and sets me on the toilet while he gets out a first aid kit and bandages the cuts. He then helps me to my room where he leaves me to change for the party. I pull off the shorts and t-shirt I wore to school, and slip into a black and white sundress with black sandals. I hear the door open and Matt's voice. Gil answers. The talk for a while, and I figure Gil is telling him about today and then Gil calls up to me, "KURA! MATT'S HOME!" I run a brush through my hair and make my way down the stairs slowly. Matt is waiting for me at the bottom. As soon as I reach the bottom he pulls me into a hug. "Why didn't you tell us? Oh Kura..." I lean into him hugging him tightly. "I know Matt. I'm sorry." He pulls away and looks me over. "you look great. Gil and I just need to change, and then we can go." Nodding I drift into the living room to read while I wait. The two go into their room and shut the door.

**Kura's secreat is out! But what exactly does Ivan have planned for revenge? Keep reading and all shall be reviled. Till next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter 3. We will join our characters at the party! Enjoy! **

CHAPTER 3- the party! 

10 minutes later we're all sitting in a booth at the local restaurant. Matt's wearing nicer pants and a button-down shirt with a tie. Gil is wearing a red dress shirt with black pants. Ludwig and Feli are wearing matching suits, and Al is wearing a jacket and pants. Arthur is wearing a suit, as usual. "Congrats dude. I'm happy for you." Al said to Matt, who blushes. "thanks." He says quietly. Gil laughs and kisses him. "We're very happy." I sit between Gil and Matt, across from Feli, Ludwig, Al and Arthur. We were all talking, eating and laughing, when I spotted Ivan. He was sitting at the counter drinking vodka. He must have felt my eyes on him because he turned. When he saw me looking at him, he smiled. It was a smile full of malice. I shuddered. Gil noticed. "Something wrong, Kura?" Everyone else fell silent staring at me. "No." I said looking away from Ivan. But Gil followed my gaze. "Shit" he muttered. "What's wrong?" Looking at Arthur Gil explained. "See that boy over there?" Everyone looked at where Ivan was sitting, and once they had Gil told them about how he and I were dating, but he abused me so I broke up with him, and how he wants revenge. One he was finished all the eyes were on me. I knew that they could see the bruises from earlier. I shifted and Matt put his arm around me. Someone cleared their throat. "Having fun Kura? Enjoy it while you can da? You won't have much to smile about soon." And then Ivan walked out of the restaurant. Arthur looked after him. "Bloody Hell, that guy is dangerous." At that moment, our food arrived and the conversation shifted to more pleasant things, like Ludwig and Feil's wedding or Arthur and Alfred's anniversary.

...

After dinner, we walked everyone to their cars before heading to Matt's Prius. Once we were in the car, the discussion turned to what Ivan had meant by what he'd said. We talked the whole ride home, but couldn't think of anything. We got home late, about 10:30pm. School was almost out, so I had no homework to do. I was going to go to bed. Matt and Gil wanted to talk so they were going to hang out in the living room for a bit. I showered; put on the sweatpants and cami I slept in, and climbed into bed with my book. A few pages in, I thought I heard something in my closet. The doorknob turned and out stepped Ivan. He approached the bed, but I jumped out and ran for the door. Ivan grabbed me and pulled me towards him taping my mouth shut and binding my hands behind my back. "Stop struggling" he said. I just aimed a kick at his legs. Ivan sighed and shoved me to the ground. He then pulled out an iron pipe and began raining blows on my body. I tried to crawl away, but he put his boot on my leg snapping it to hold me in place. I heard Matt and Gil climbing the stairs. Their bedroom was right next to mine, and I knew that if I could just make a sound, however quietly, they would hear and save me. As if he was reading my mind, Ivan Put a hand on my throat cutting off my air, and slapped me. My vision blurred and I started to loose consciousness. Ivan untied me, and slipped out the window. I reached up and pulled the tape off my mouth, letting out a groan as I did. I heard Matt and Gil stop talking and heard their footsteps run into my room. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was their concerned faces looking at me. I remember that Matt had tears in his eyes, and Gil's were bright with anger, not at me but at the person who'd done it to me. Then the blackness swept over me like a wave and I saw nothing more.


End file.
